Unknown Affection
by starfirenighthood
Summary: There was no explanation, neither knew why. Jeremy Fitzgerald, no matter how many times he was almost killed, just couldn't leave his new job as a night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The Marionette, no matter how much he hated adults, just couldn't shake this feeling of affection for Jeremy. Did, could, they know each other? From the past?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Weeeeell, welcome to my new ship! Yep, thanks devianart for giving me more ships than I know what to do with :/ SO, anyways I LOVE this game series. I love the story behind it and I've always loved The Marionette. It (he?) is my favorite animatronic and FNAF character. So I didn't know who it was shipped with, and then I found out. One of the ships was with Jeremy and I loved it. XD So, this is the result. And no it doesn't take place over a period of five nights. Enjoy?

Warning:A tad dark, some violence, and this counts as a light **_slash!_** I believe? (I count the Marionette as a 'he') M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer:I don't own FNAF, it belongs to Scott Cawthin.

* * *

Marionette's POV

I do not like adults, and for a very good reason. The little children who come into this place though I am actually quite fond of. Their parents are okay, but it is the children that makes still being somewhat alive not completely horrendous. Despite being trapped in this body of a puppet, I too remember what it was like to be alive. To be a child who stared at the world with wonder in their young eyes, not fully understanding the world around them, the danger lurking around every corner. They remind me of myself, and it brings me great delight to watch their faces fill with joy at the sight of the others and myself. It makes being trapped here much more bearable.

Although I contain a hatred for grown adult humans, one seems to have managed to become the exception. Jeremy Fitzgerald.

The new night guard was hired a month ago. During the first few weeks he managed to evade all events that could possibly lead to his death. Everyone but Foxy and I could be fooled with a Freddy mask, and he seemed to be using it quite well. He had so far kept Balloon Boy out of his office, and managed to keep Foxy from leaping out at him from the shadows with his flashlight. The other night guards had not been so fortunate.

For the first few weeks, Jeremy managed to keep my music box wound at night. With out the soothing music to keep me asleep, all that runs through my mind is that man in purple. During the day I am able to keep calm, but something about the night makes me lose that ability. When the third week rolled around however, Jeremy slipped up. He didn't wind my music box. Anger and hatred bubbled up inside of me as I awoke, and immediately I began sprinting as fast as my long legs could carry me towards the security office. Determined to kill that man in purple.

All I know about the purple man who killed me as a child was that he was a night guard at this restaurant, when he killed the others who I gave life to. My rage and thirst for vengeance blinds me as I neared the office at the end of the hallway. Curses sounded from inside, and Jeremy screamed as I lunged from the darkness with a shriek of my own, knocking his chair over backwards. I sat on his chest, hands gripping his neck as tightly as I could as he struggled and squirmed for air beneath me.

It wasn't the face of Jeremy Fitzgerald I was looking down at, but that of the purple man as my long fingers tightened their grip around his throat. "P-Please" the night guard rasped out, hands pulling at my wrists to try and get my hold to loosen.

I am not sure why or how it happened, but my sight shifted. Pinned beneath me was in fact not the purple man, but Jeremy Fitzgerald. My hands went slack against his neck as the man wheezed and coughed, taking in deep breaths. Curiously I peered down at him, leaning my face so it hovered above the guard's as I looked into his blue-green eyes. Looking down at his throat, I found the skin there already starting to bruise considerably to a dark purple.

Gently I ran my fingertips over the marks my hands had left. I did not mean to hurt, and I did not mean to kill. Giving life is what I have done, and I did not wish to take it away. All of the pain that man in purple has caused me, what he has made me become. The despise growing for my killer as I took in the marks. I truly was sorry at almost killing the night guard, he had done nothing wrong. Nothing deserving of death. Despite giving them life, the others would not believe me if I told them this, they would not understand.

Jeremy was still and very tense beneath me, not daring to move or breath. When I looked back up at his face I could tell he was confused at my actions. A moment ago I had been trying to strangle him, and now I was carefully inspecting the damage I had caused. I let out a soft sigh, deciding I had best get back to my box. Quickly I got off of him and ran back into the darkness of the hallway in a split second.

The others all disappeared when my music box stops playing, knowing I would awaken. Briefly I feared I had left Jeremy too vulnerable to the others, but it was six A.M. now, he would be safe. I have been in this Marionette for quite some time, and it has allowed me to become wiser and more mature than my comrades. They were not heartless killers, just hurt and confused children trying to avenge themselves and stop the purple man from hurting anyone else. Perhaps I could try to reason with them that Jeremy would not hurt them or anyone, but it is hard considering I cannot speak.

That night I had slid back inside of my box, pulling the lid back over so I was once again concealed in darkness. I did not go back to sleep then, knowing the children would arrive in a few hours and that the day shift guard would be coming. Ever since then, which was a week ago, Jeremy has forgotten my music box twice.

When my music box had stopped playing for the second time, I had done pretty much the same thing. Anger and hate fueling my motions, I sprinted towards the office. Once again I tackled Jeremy to the floor as he screamed. However this time I did not try to strangle him. When I looked down, it was simply Jeremy Fitzgerald beneath me.

"Y-You're not going to, to hurt m-me?" he had asked, staring up at me with wide eyes. I cannot speak, an unfortunate side effect of being trapped in the body of this puppet. Instead of trying to answer, I simply disappeared back into the shadows and into my box.

The third time my music box stopped, I awoke much in the same fashion. However, instead of anger and hate burning inside of me, it died quickly as I got out of my box. Instead of sprinting to the office, I walked there quickly. I had stepped into the room instead of leaping out at him from the darkness.

Jeremy had been surprised when I stepped inside of the room, and did not tackle him to the floor. I think perhaps he also realized how large I am, for I am quite tall. Carefully setting down his tablet on the desk, Jeremy stared up at me with wonder, curiosity, and somewhat nervously as he said slowly "You're different from the others, almost as if you can actually feel and understand me."

Truthfully he was not wrong, I am different. However I believe that is a good thing, it helps to keep balance among our 'family'. It is not their faults though, I have had more time of course. We are all capable of feeling and understanding humans the majority of the time, after all, we had all been one at some point. Stepping forward, I walked up to the desk and stood right in front of it. Hands clasped behind my back, I bent down until our faces were level.

This male was quite, handsome. I had observed as I studied him once more up close, white eyes scanning his face. When I had decided I had studied him enough, my eyes went back up to Jeremy's eyes. Red colored his cheeks as he looked back at me. There was curiosity along with fear vying for control over his features as he gazed back at me. Obviously nervous as to how close I was to him. In the next moment I disappeared once more back into the hallway, moving towards my box in prize corner.

For some reason, I could not keep Jeremy off of my mind. I wished to see him again, to observe him. There was something about this night guard that grabbed my attention, that made me want to get to know him. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, and it confuses me. I wished for my music box to not be wound so I may see him, and possibly figure out what was happening to me for the last time I saw him was three nights ago I mused as I sat in my box.

Much to my delight, my music box unwound at around one A.M. that night after a few birthday parties during the day. Getting out of my box, I made my way towards the office. Anticipation for seeing Jeremy making me hasten. I stepped inside of the office doorway and found Jeremy sitting there like always. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized he had more than likely not wound my music box on purpose, but I could not force myself to care. I was glad for it.

Jeremy had one elbow propped up on the desktop, head resting in his open palm. "You confuse me. Really this whole place confuses me, but you in particular I can't figure out" he stated as soon as he saw me, looking up at me.

Again I stepped in front of the desk and bent over so our faces were level. If I could talk I would, but I could only make small, unintelligible noises. Gently I swiped my fingertips over Jeremy's neck where the bruises I had left were beginning to faint, making the guard sit up straight and tense. I let out a small sigh as Jeremy gradually relaxed beneath my touch.

"You're sorry about that, aren't you?" Jeremy asked hesitantly, looking up at my face.

Yes, yes I was sorry, I was beyond sorry. I lined up my fingers with the marks I had previously left on his throat, but there was no pressure behind the grasp. After a moment I decided to nod my head in agreement to Jeremy's question. The night guard seemed surprised at my ability to answer as he questioned "You, you can understand me?"

Again I nodded my head, pulling my long fingers away from his neck. This human was, interesting. He did not appear to be shaking with fear as he had before. Instead I saw curiosity in his eyes and a strange wonder. To my surprise, Jeremy was wanting to know more about me. I made a small noise of surprise when he reached out and grabbed one of my hands, inspecting my sharp claw-like fingers. Why did he wish to know me?

"You know, I forgive you for that. Obviously the music box has some importance to you, and I'm sorry I forgot it" he stated quietly, letting go of my hand slowly. A surge of affection towards him swept through me as I watched him investigate me cautiously.

I, I felt affection for him? Yes, I did not wish to harm him. Yes, Jeremy's curiosity about me and his ability to forgive my actions gave me this, warm feeling. Different, I realized, he is different than other adults. Any other would not allow me to get so close, allow me to stay in this office after I almost killed them. Yet Jeremy allows me to be in here, seems to sort of enjoy my company. Fondness, I was fond of Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Now if only I could decipher in what aspect my fondness originates from.

Attraction? Friendship? Love? Was I, _could_ I, love? Be _attracted_ to someone? I do not know the answer to those questions. Of course I loved the others as my family, but I am not sure about romantic love. Yes Jeremy is quite handsome and seems kind and caring, but I do not know much about him.

"I-If you want, you can stay in here if you don't want to go back to your box" Jeremy said suddenly, making me stand up and cock my head to the side in thought.

Stay in here? Well, I do not require sleep and the others won't bother Jeremy as long as I am in here. Taking in the night guard's red face, I decided maybe staying in here for a little while may not be so bad. I nodded, sitting down on the desk facing him. Maybe, just maybe, this would become a regular thing. The music box not being so important anymore.

Perhaps I could learn why I have affection for this human and maybe, just exactly what it is.

* * *

Whelp, there ya go! Upon discovering this ship, I realized there wasn't a lot of fics about it so this is my contribution! I am on a first person POV kick right now, but I really enjoyed writing from The Marionette's point of view. It was fun and interesting. This is how I picture him, and I'm sorry if it's not how you do. I just wrote what I felt, and I totally made up the music box stuff on the spot. I have no idea why he needs a music box, so if you do or have any theories let me know! Hopefully it was ok, and please tell me what you think! But please be **_polite._** If there is a want for more of this I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. Go easy on me, I typically only write superhero stuff ;p So if you enjoyed don't forget to fave/follow/review or all 3!

If you like superheroes I have a bunch of Starfire and Robin or Red Hood and Nightwing romance fics. If you don't like any of them, or know who they are, sorry it's all I got. Just go check stuff out if you want to! Please and thank you ;)

**_READ THIS:_** Ok so this wasn't going to be a multi-chapter at first, but people want more. Here's the thing though, I don't know how I'm going to continue this story. There are a few options, so I'm going to let you readers decide! Either let me know in a review or a PM what you think. Which ever option gets the most support will be the one I pick! So here are your options, there are three. 1-A series of different POV one-shots that connect. 2-An actual chapter story completely in The Marionette's POV. 3-An actual chapter story with alternating POV's. Please let me know what you think! It would be greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, here we go! The results of the vote were; 1-0 votes, 2-1 vote, 3-4 votes. So option number three wins! A multi-chapter story in different POV's. Thanks to all those who voted, and I hope you like it! Also I changed the summary and rating because I felt this new summary would be better, and rating because this story is going to have all of the good FNAF's things, so T isn't gonna cut it. Anyways, enjoy!

Warning: Language, some violence, and this is a **_slash! _**(I count the Marionette as a 'he') M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own these characters, I'm not that awesome.

* * *

Jeremy's POV

I have _no_ fucking idea what I'm even still doing here.

Yeah ok, I really need some money. Living on your own at twenty to escape an abusive father and a mother who doesn't do shit doesn't come with out its obstacles. Money, money, money; that's all I can think about since I don't have any. So, in order to get money to pay for my shitty apartment I had to take a shitty job. Currently there were no other places hiring besides that weird kid's pizza place. Since I needed the money, I took the job. I figured hey, it's a kid's pizza place, what could go wrong?

Oh was I wrong considering every, fucking, thing, was, _wrong_.

Of course like all other kids I too used to love animatronics and arcades. The food was always shit but as kids you don't really care. I remember the first place I had ever been to, my best friend Jasper and I used to go to some restaurant called Fredbear's Diner. It was in seventy-five, and I remember those characters had been the coolest to us. There were three character's then, a golden bear, a yellow bunny, and some black bunny that always scared us to death.

Jasper and I had been the best of friends. Our families lived across from each other and we were in the same grade at the same school. He was my refuge from my screwed up family, we were inseparable. Then of course, something had happened when we were only eight years old, almost nine. At the time, I was too young to understand. My mother told me that my very best friend since I could crawl had left. At the time I didn't understand, I was so young. Only when I was fifteen did my parents actually tell me Jasper had died, but they never told me how.

When I applied for this job, I knew that Fazbear's Pizzeria had boughten the original Fredbear's Diner. Ok, so what if Jasper had something to do with my employment choice? Can you blame me? Some of my best memories are of us as kids in that old restaurant. I figured it brought me happiness once, maybe it could again.

God had I never been more wrong.

The first three weeks of my new job as a night guard had been a living nightmare. At first it wasn't so bad, sure the place was a scary hell at night but nothing moved the first night like I was told they would. I had thought those people were crazy, until I went back again. During that second night the new Bonnie had come into my office, but I luckily had my Freddy mask on to protect myself. Foxy, new Chica, Balloon Boy, and the Mangle had all made an appearance while I was busy winding up that freakin music box.

I remember how I hadn't stopped shaking for the first week of my job, completely terrified. Somehow I managed to not die, and didn't even let the music box unwind once in the first three weeks. Of course I hadn't known who or what the music box affected, but I most certainly didn't want to find out. There were a few close calls with old Bonnie and Chica, but still I somehow managed to stay alive. Then in the third week I did it, I forgot the music box.

However, it wasn't my fault. The animatronics had been especially vicious that night and it seemed I was constantly wearing my Freddy mask. Finally when I had a moment to think, I heard music coming from the hallway. Then I remembered. I gasped, I had forgotten the music box! I let out a stream of curses as I scrambled for my tablet. Before I could grab it however, a figure lunged at me from the shadows with a shriek.

Screaming as I was pushed over backwards in my chair, I found some sort of puppet sitting on my chest. I didn't get much of a chance to take in the sight of it as I thrashed, trying to remove its hands from around my neck. The thing's grip only tightened, stronger than anything you'd expect from something that appeared to be made of mostly fabric. Still squirming, I gasped for air as my vision began to darken.

"P-Please" I somehow managed to rasp out, looking up into the white eyes of the puppet.

Well, I never thought I'd go out this way; in this shitty kid's restaurant pinned to the floor by some scary ass puppet strangling me to death. Really, who could predict that?! That had to be like, one of the weirdest ways to die ever. Just when I thought I was dead, suddenly I could breath again. I coughed and wheezed, taking huge gulps of air as my lungs and throat burned. When I finally caught my breath and my brain caught up with what was happening I froze, becoming as still as I could.

The puppet was still sitting on me, but it wasn't hurting me. It ran its fingers over the spot where it had just been strangling me. Was it just me, or had its expression changed? A moment ago it looked furious and now it seemed, almost sad, apologetic. Leaning down it peered at the marks I probably had from it's fingers, seeming like it was inspecting the damage. It looked up at my face for a moment before I swear it sighed, and just like that it disappeared back into the shadows as if it had never been there at all.

What, the, fuck? Why in the hell was the thing killing me one moment, then gently inspecting the damage the next?!

All I know is that I laid on the floor for about fifteen minutes, rubbing at my throat, in shock. I didn't move until the day shift guard came and found me, asking if I was alright. I remember I had just dismissed it as I had fell and quickly left. That day all I could think about was the conflicting emotions I felt about what the marionette had done. I had felt terrified that I had almost died, yet it hadn't killed me. It seemed sorry for what it's done, and I actually found myself forgiving the animatronic. Even when I saw in the mirror how purple my throat was, almost in stripes from it's fingers. Questions just kept running through my mind. Was it even an animatronic? Were the others like that as well?

Well ever since then, which was a week ago, I've forgotten the music box twice. The second time had been on accident, two days after the first incident. It occurred in much of the same way. I had panicked when I realized the music box had unwound. Only to scream as it once more lunged at me from the shadows, knocking me over and onto the floor. Instead of trying to kill me however, the puppet simply looked down at me, looking as confused as I was.

"Y-You're not going to, to hurt m-me?" I had managed to get out, staring up at it with wide eyes. The thing simply disappeared once more back into the hall, leaving me alone. I hadn't had a problem with any other animatronics that night, like they were all hiding.

The third time I forgot the music box had been sort of an accident, meaning I didn't put it as a top priority. However instead of the typical lunge from the darkness, I was surprised to see the marionette step into the dim lighting of the security office as 'Pop Goes the Weasel' played in the background. Holy shit, the thing was huge! Easily as tall as me, if not taller.

Carefully I set down the tablet on my desk, looking up at the thing with a mixture of wonder, curiosity, and a touch of nerves as I said slowly "You're different from the others, almost as if you can actually feel and understand me."

I had no idea what I was doing, it's not like the thing could understand me. Could it? Honestly I didn't know, but something about it changed as I said that. Well, someone had to do something. However I was not disappointed as the marionette walked up to my desk in an easy stride. My hear beat raced as it bent over, face only about five inches from mine. It's hands were clasped behind its back as if it was studying me formally.

What I guessed to be curiosity was what it looked at me with. For some reason I flushed as the thing's eyes scanned every part of my body it could see. Why the hell was I blushing? While it was distracted I looked at the puppet a bit more closely, but before I had time to fully take it in it was looking into my eyes again. Fear and curiosity churned in my stomach as it twisted with nerves, not quite sure what to make of this thing.

For some reason, I feel like there's more to this marionette than meets the eye. What did that phone guy say? It was always thinking? Yeah, I could see why he'd say that now. Again it disappeared back into the hallway, leaving me alone in my office. In my brief examination I noted that the puppet seemed, different, from the other animatronics. How did it even walk on those pointed legs?

I found myself at the end of my shift, but as I went home my mind never drifted from the puppet. For some unknown reason, I kinda wanted to see it again. There was just, something about it. Yeah sure it had tried to kill me, but I feel like it regretted it. I don't know why, I just wanted to observe it closer. I'm thinking about possibly not winding the music box on purpose, considering it's been three days since our last encounter. Is it weird that I kind of, miss it? I am so fucked up.

Today I walked into work, mind racing. I sat at my desk and after an hour passed, I finally decided to just fuck all reason and let the music box unwind. Hopefully it wouldn't mind being woken up. Not even a minute later the marionette was standing in the doorway of my office, looking at me. Some would find that unnerving, but I didn't even bat an eye. Propping an elbow up on the desk, I rested my head in my open palm as I studied it.

"You confuse me. Really this whole place confuses me, but you in particular I can't figure out" I stated, looking up at it. I had no idea if it could even understand me, but still for some reason I was talking to this puppet thing.

Again the marionette stepped in front of my desk and bent over so our faces were level. It gently placed its fingertips against the bruises on my neck that were beginning to fade to a yellow. A surge of fear shot through me as I sat up straight, tensing. I wasn't sure what to make out of this, but the gesture seemed, caring. The puppet let out a soft sigh, and I was a little taken aback. It seemed upset about the marks, and I found myself gradually relax under it's touch as I looked at it.

Not knowing why, I asked hesitantly "You're sorry about that, aren't you?"

Looking up at it's face, my breathing hitched as I felt the Marionette's fingers wrap around my throat. I assumed it's fingers were lined up with the finger shaped bruises, but there was no pressure behind the motion. The puppet nodded it's head and my mouth dropped open in shock. "You, you can understand me?" I questioned with pure disbelief.

It nodded it's head once more as it removed it's fingers from my neck. I am completely shocked. It could understand me! But how? Curiosity and wonder replaced all fear as I looked at it. For some reason I couldn't decipher, I wanted to know more. I want to know this, thing? Person? What do I even call it, him? Does it have a gender? So many questions raced through my head as I summed up my courage and reached out, grabbing one of the puppet's hands.

When I grabbed it's hand, I was surprised at the small sound of surprise it made. Although it didn't seem like it could talk. I inspected it's claw-like fingers, surprised at their sharpness. Upon closer inspection, I actually quite like the puppet's design. It seemed like this marionette was very curious about me, and the feeling was mutual.

However it still appeared a little down hearted, so I said quietly before letting go of his hand "You know, I forgive you for that. Obviously the music box has some importance to you, and I'm sorry I forgot it." A small smile pulled at the corner of my lips as the puppet seemed surprised. Something fluttering in my chest, and I nearly gasped as I realized something. I, I felt affection for this puppet. I was, _fond_ of it?

Well, yeah of course I was happy that it didn't kill me. And ok, maybe I had this warm feeling from the way it was so upset over its own actions. Different, this thing was different than any other thing, or person, I've met. It seemed confused, in need of help and understanding, and fuck, I wanted to be the one to give it that. Now if I could only pinpoint the exact reason why.

Was it kindness? Friendship? Attraction? Love? Could the marionette even feel? Yeah I kind of enjoyed it's company, but could I ever feel any of those things for an animatronic? I don't know, the only person I've ever loved was Jasper, and he's gone. Never had a single friend since.

So I have no idea what possessed me to say"I-If you want, you can stay in here if you don't want to go back to your box."

I seemingly surprised the puppet as it stood up and cocked it's head to the side. Flushing a bright red, I watched as it was probably thinking over what I had just offered. What the hell Jeremy?! Why the fuck did I do that?! There was just something about this puppet, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Before I could make an even bigger fool out of myself, the puppet nodded to my surprise and sat down on my desk so it was facing me. Maybe this could become a regular thing, I honestly wouldn't mind.

And just maybe I can figure out just what in the hell I'm feeling, and why.

* * *

Whew! I really like how this chapter came out. I loved Jeremy's POV, so hopefully you did too. No the whole story isn't going to be different events in both of their POV's, I just did it now to establish the characters. I'm not going to lie, I am SO excited for this story. I love it so much and hopefully you all will too. Soooo, thanks to CrazyTimesAMillion, reversethiscurse69, and PrincessNightstar24 for helping me develop my idea! If you liked it or have a request please leave a review! Please and thank you! ;)

Coming Up: How to have a conversation with someone who can't talk


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ok soooo, here's a new chappie! Yay! Alright so a bit more insight as to how this story is gonna go, and yeah this is just all cuteness. Oops? Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Warning: Language, and this is a **_slash! _**M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: Own these characters? Pfft, I wish I was that creative.

* * *

Third POV

Whelp, this was awkward... Actually, awkward didn't even _begin_ to describe it.

Why?

Well, let's go over the details. For one, they were in a scary ass kid's pizza place at night. Two, one of them couldn't talk. Three, they both had a weird sort of bond that confused both of them. Oh yeah, and did I forget to mention one was a killer puppet and the other was just some guy working as a night guard? And that only a week ago the puppet had been trying to kill Jeremy Fitzgerald?

Yeah, about as awkward as it gets.

For some crazy ass reason Jeremy had asked the marionette to stay in the room with him. This was stupid of him because a) the thing could try and kill him, and b) it also _couldn't talk. _How were you supposed to talk to something that couldn't respond back? Jeremy had no idea, and it didn't help that the Marionette didn't know either. For almost an hour and a half they sat in awkward silence, both quietly inspecting the other. Well Jeremy had asked it to stay, so he guessed he better figure something out. There was still a hint of fear sitting in his stomach, but he tried to stifle it.

Well, it could nod and stuff right? That was a start, albeit a small one. "Can _all _of you understand me?" Jeremy asked suddenly, taking the Marionette by surprise. The question had been eating away at him for forever it seemed.

Cocking it's head to the side, the Marionette thought for a moment. The answer was yes, and no. To some extent they could all understand Jeremy. Every one of the animatronics had been a child at some point, and the Marionette had given them life again. However, it was more wise and mature than the others. So, therefore it was the most comprehensive of them all. The Marionette scanned Jeremy with it's white eyes before moving a hand in a so-so motion.

A small smile formed on Jeremy's lips at the motion, and he bit back a bark of laughter. The ridiculousness of it all was just too much. "Ok, so what makes you different?" he asked, making it shrug it's shoulders.

"Right, sorry, I'll stick to yes and no questions" the guard muttered, rubbing his chin in thought, "Do you have an endoskeleton?"

Shaking it's head, the puppet answered _no._

After a few more easy questions, Jeremy felt himself beginning to relax. Which of course was _completely_ _insane_ considering who his _company_ was and _where_ he was. However, he couldn't find it in himself to give a damn. As he tried to think of another question, a sudden idea came to mind. "Hey, can your write? Like on paper?" Jeremy questioned, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

The Marionette tilted it's head as it considered the question. _Could_ it write? It had never tried before. Of course children can write, and it believed it could write before it died... After a moment of thinking, it lifted its hands up in a 'I don't know' expression.

With a questioning hum, Jeremy grabbed a piece of paper and offered it a pen saying "Well you can try? I mean, uh, i-if you want."

A slight chuckle escaped the marionette as it grabbed the offered pen and inspected it, not noticing how the sound caught the human completely off guard. This untensil seemed, vaguely familiar. Perhaps it had used one of these as a child... Despite having a recollection of being human, it did not remember much else. It did not recall any members of it's human family which most humans seem to have, or anything about it's previous life. Not even it's name, looks, or gender. If it thought hard enough, it could vaguely remember a flash of blonde hair and a bright smile, but that was it. Sometimes it became _very_ infuriating. Even with all of it's power, it still couldn't remember...

Slightly shaking it's head to itself of the thought, the Marionette focused back on the pen as it clicked the utensil and made a small sound of surprise as the tip came out. Turning the tip towards it's eyes, the puppet inspected the pen further, even taking one of its claws and poking the tip. The whole time Jeremy watched with a small, fond smile at it's curiosity. Really, the thing was pretty adorable. Ya know, when it's not trying to strangle you...

_Whoah Jeremy, where did that come from?_

Before he had a chance to further question himself, Jeremy realized that the Puppet was writing on the piece of paper. His mouth fell open as he watched. The Marionette didn't know how, but it remembered writing. It remembered the joys of writing things down and of drawing. Leaning over, it meticulously wrote every letter like it was a stroke of art. Maybe it kinda was. Once it had finished, it grabbed the piece of paper and held up the page for Jeremy's inspection.

Jeremy couldn't help but smile as he read the simple 'Hello' on the page. However the way it was written sent a pang of pain through his chest. It was written _so_ neat, so carefully, beautifully... No matter _how_ long it had been, whenever Jeremy saw neat cursive it reminded him of Jasper. For some reason, his friend Jasper had had the _neatest_ hand writing. It was so careful and the loops were always perfect, something Jeremy had always been jealous of considering his penmanship was shit and he was always yelled at for it.

"So you _can_ write" Jeremy mused with a smile, looking up at the Puppet, "it's really good, very pretty."

A small sound of appreciation came from the Marionette, and Jeremy couldn't help but be surprised and smile at every sound it made. It _really_ was cute. He watched as it wrote down a careful 'Thank You'.

"You're welcome."

Was it just him or did the puppet seem, happier? It seemed like it's smile grew as it busied itself with writing different letters. The whole alphabet in upper and lower case was what the marionette worked on for a good hour. Sometimes Jeremy would have to help it when it couldn't remember how a letter looked. For the most part though, he sat back and watched with a small, affectionate smile on his face.

This thing -person?- wasn't so bad in all honesty. Once you got past the violent tendencies when woken up the first few times, it was actually quite calm. Jeremy thought it carried itself in an almost, wise way. Almost as if it knew more than most could ever dream of. Yet, it still contained this air of friendliness, of kindness. Sure the thing was terrifying when it lunged out at you from the dark, but so was anything else. Actually, now that Jeremy could fully see the thing, it was very nice. He liked the design of it, although the claw-like fingers and pointed legs still stumped him.

What was the point of that?

Anyways, despite the violence and seriousness, Jeremy detected a very faint hint of playfulness. Which surprised him. As the Marionette excitedly held up its paper to show Jeremy, he nodded and smiled. "It's really good" he praised, and he could tell this, being, was positively glowing.

_Childish._

The word sprang to the blonde's mind. The Marionette was _childish_. The way it focused so intently on it's work, or how it was so excited to get Jeremy's approval. It was like a child. The idea made his head spin. How could this puppet be so angry and violent, yet so docile and eager? It just didn't make any sense. Even as he watched the Puppet carefully write down all of the animatronic's names, Jeremy still couldn't believe what he had discovered.

As the hours passed by, the Marionette went through five whole sheets of paper, front-to-back. It also went through the whole cup of pens on Jeremy's desk so it could try them all. It's favorite was a blue pen with 'Freddy Fazbear's' written on it. For some reason, the Marionette was simply fascinated with it's new found ability. Of course it had seen humans writing and drawing, but it never knew it could do the same. Unbelievable.

Finally it was almost six A.M. and the Puppet reluctantly got off of the desk. Looking at Jeremy, it handed him a paper a bit shyly before disappearing into the hallway. It climbed into it's box practically radiating happiness and it couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

As he glanced down, he grinned. Jeremy's name was written in the Puppet's beautiful script with little doodles around it. "Thank you" he whispered to himself, before the bell sounded, signifying his shift was now in fact over. As he collected the other pages of it's doodlings, Jeremy put them in his bag before leaving his station. He said a quick greeting to the day shift guy and then he was on his way. It didn't even occur to him that the whole night he hadn't checked on the other animatronics once, hadn't needed to.

However Jeremy didn't go home right away as he drove out of the parking lot. For some reason, he found himself driving to Walmart. He was going to scrap together enough extra money to go get something for the Marionette to use besides those shitty pens. The thing that never crossed his mind?

Was why.

* * *

Ok so, awwwww! I'm not gonna lie, I freakin love this. Was this adorableness not what you expected? Oh well, sorry not sorry. Thanks to NightSongDragon for the suggestion of the paper and pen! I read it and I just said "Yes, omfg yes." Alright so, yeah have cuties. I love this chapter a lot. Sorry it's so short, I promise the next one will be longer. Of course the story won't stay this innocent and sweet, not how I do things XP Anybody get, who the Marionette, is yet? (I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!) Kinda obvious... Anyways, I hope you liked it! If you did don't forget to fave/follow/review, or all 3!

Whelp on my profile I gotta bunch of shit. Robstar, Jaydick, Stucky... It's a total mess. If any of it interests you go check it out! Please and thank you ;)

Coming Up: The next couple days, and how they get to know each other better


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Omfg you guys, I am SO sorry. I haven't updated anything in forever and I am so so sorry. I've just had a lot of personal things to do deal with and then I got really sick and I've been to the ER and doctor a lot and on crazy strong medicine (just ask reversethiscurse69) so I haven't really been able to write. So I gotta start writing again! So I'm going to work really hard and try to update a lot of things and Affection is third on my list! So without further adieu I present your long awaited chapter! Again I'm so so sorry but I hope you all can forgive me? Anyways, enjoy ;)

Warning: Language, and this is a **_slash! _**(I count the Marionette as a 'he') M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: I of course don't own these characters.

* * *

Third POV

Jeremy didn't know why, but he just couldn't wait until it was time for work. Ok so maybe he did know why, but can you blame him? That puppet is just freakin adorable.

This morning when he had gotten home, Jeremy hung the picture the Marionette had given him on his cruddy fridge before setting his 'groceries' on the counter. Ok so it might have looked a little weird for a grown ass man to be buying a box of crayons, colored pencils, a notebook, markers, and erasers but hey, he needed them for the puppet. Again, the why never crossing his mind as he put them by the front door so he wouldn't forget them.

Of course as soon as Jeremy got home around seven in the morning he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. He didn't wake up until seven P.M. and his shift started at midnight. Once he woke up, Jeremy got out of bed and stretched before going to take a shower. As he washed himself, he took a deep breath as his dreams came rushing back to him and he shook his head as if he could rid himself of what he had dreamt.

But let's not go into that at the moment. As Jermemy dried himself off and got dressed, his stomach rumbled. Searching through what little food he had, he decided on mac'n'cheese. It was simple and cheap and he could save the leftovers. Which he needed of course since he didn't really have that much money which is why he works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizerria in the first place.

What even was his life right now?

It was times like these where he missed those days with Jasper the most. He could never be too sure but Jeremy had started to think that Jasoer had a crush on him right before he died. It made his stomach twist into knots just thinking about his old best friend, the only person that he had ever felt close to. Jasper had been his family, and maybe something else would've happened but Jeremy couldn't be too sure. Really there was no point in thinking about it now.

Jasper was gone.

Slowly as he busied himself the clock moved on, and before he knew it it was eleven thirty at night. Time to go to work.

* * *

All day long the Marionette had been distracted. It had a few 'malfunctions' during a few birthday parties where it forgot to pop out of it's box. Oops. Of course it had a good reason, being that it was too busy thinking about Jeremy. The human was just so kind and it still didn't know why this human in particular affected him the way he did.

It was all quite strange.

The Marionette was constantly checking what time it was. Luckily enough for it by now it had learned when the little arrow things on the wall clock pointed at certain markings it brought Jeremy with it. Which was almost here thankfully. Eventually the Marionette fell 'asleep' or whatever it did, and Jeremy arrived for his shift.

As the blonde sat at his desk, he didn't even bother to wind up the music box. Which means in a matter of a few minutes the tall puppet was standing in his door way. Smiling, Jeremy patted the space on his desk he had cleared for it to sit on. Although he was confused as it looked a little, dazed? Even thought it happily walked over, sat down, and looked at Jeremy expectantly.

The night guard muttered to himself 'right right' and bent over digging around in the bag he brought with him. Which of course gave the puppet time to collect itself. Why might you ask was it acting and feeling a little strange? Well, it had a dream. Ok so maybe it wasn't a dream but it had had something.

Normally while it slept there was nothing, but this time he had seem something. It was in a forest of some sort, the sunlight shining down through the trees, a warm summer day. There right in front of it was a young boy. With longer blonde hair he was playing in the dirt. After a while the boy turned around and smiled at him, but then the puppet had woken up. The dream had left the creature shaken up, as it had a strange feeling it knew who the boy was. However it chose to forget that at the moment.

Pulling out what he had bought, Jeremy placed the art supplied on the desk and gestured to it saying "Go ahead, help yourself."

Curiously tilting it's head, the Marionette picked up the box of markers and opened it as Jeremy opened up the spiral notebook he had boughten it. Picking the purple one, the puppet began doodling once more like it had the night before. Jeremy watched adoringly as it held up doodles for his inspection and they really all weren't that bad. Eventually the marionette figured out that colored pencils were it's favorite as it doodled and colored various pictures.

Over the next few nights Jeremy found most of what they did to be repeating itself. After a few nights Jeremy's curiosity was killing him. Before he went into work a few days later he wrote down a list of questions that he wanted to ask the puppet. Later that night-or morning?- he got out his list and tried not to smile at the marionette's curiously tilted head. By now it had almost forgotten about it's dream as it hadn't had anymore since that one with the little boy and Jeremy took notice of it's behavior.

"I just had some questions I wanted to ask you, and you can write your answer down?" Jeremy asked politely, still afraid to upset it. Thinking for a moment, it eventually nodded and grabbed a peice of paper and it's favorite purple marker.

Smiling, Jeremy asked "Is that your favorite color?" Which it immediately answered with an enthusiastic nod, and he added "that color is called purple."

The puppet seemed to consider this, and it looked back at Jeremy and it seemed to him that the thing's smile grew wider. Blushing, Jeremy looked down and cursed himself. _Get it together man, geez. _"So um, I-I wanted to ask um... H-How long have you been the puppet?"

It tried to think, and it really wasn't quite sure. Before the toy animatronics existed for sure, which is what it wrote down. Using the alphabet it had practiced as a reference, since it couldn't remember all the letters yet.

Curiously the night guard read it's answer and nodded. That answer was odd, huh. "Why do the other animatronics never come out when you're in here?" This question had been killing him.

Immediately it wrote down _"They are afraid of me."_

Surprised, Jeremy questioned "Why?"

_"They are afraid of my power but I would never hurt them."_

Ok, what.

"What power?" Jeremy dared to ask, this was fucking weird.

Taking a moment to think, the marionette didn't fully know all of its power. It just knew it had them, but it didn't know how to describe it. _"I can not explain it. I do not know how it works myself."_

Choosing to file that away for later, Jeremy let it go and continued to ask more questions. He learned what happened to the other night guards which will give him nightmares tonight, how the old animatronics ended up so broken and why, and learned something about some purple guy?

Why did Jeremy's life get so fucked up all of a sudden?

Eventually Jeremy ran out of time as his shift was over, and before he left the puppet gave him another peice of paper before running off. What it said took him completely off guard.

_"I care about you a great deal Jeremy Fitzgerald, so please be careful. The purple man has hurt all of us, and I do not want you added to his list."_

* * *

_Bum, bum, BUM! _Yay ok I really like this chapter! I like how it came out and they're so cute. Also, now we're getting to the good stuff. Who is the little boy in the Marionette's dream? What power does the marionette have? What's going to happen with the purple guy? These shall all be answered, and yes the puppets note is foreshadowing... Or is it? *evil laugh* Anywho I hope you enjoyed! And if you did please face/follow/review or all 3! Please and thank you! :)

Coming Up: Jeremy learns even more, but something happens to the Marionette


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well, I suck. I love this story and I haven't updated in like a year. I'm so sorry. My life is crazy and I've been working on other stuff. I'm trying to get back on track so thank you all for being so patient. The plot is starting to rear it's ugly head so here we go. I hope you all like it and enjoy! ;)

Warning: Language, mentions of violence (undescriptive and nonhuman), and this is a **_slash! _**(I count the Marionette as a 'he') M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: I of course don't own these characters.

* * *

Third POV

It had been almost two weeks since the Marionette had give Jeremy that message, and it still echoed in his mind.

_"I care about you a great deal Jeremy Fitzgerald, so please be careful. The purple man has hurt all of us, and I do not want you added to his list."_

What the hell did that mean? He had so many questions, and the puppet seemed unwilling to answer them. Oh how Jeremy had tried, but it simply wouldn't answer him. In fact he had spent a good few days simply just asking questions like _who's the purple man? How did he hurt you? He hurt the other animatronics? How? So you all aren't just robots?_

Jeremy wanted to know, and it fucking sucked that he couldn't.

However, after a week of moping around, he eventually stopped asking and realized it was a sensitive topic for the animatronic person thing. Then something else hit him square in the chest like a fucking brick wall, it _cared_ about him. Maybe he should've thought more about why he found that idea so pleasing. It was like having a crush in elementary school and it was fucking ridiculous. Mainly because _it was a god damn robot._

He had known the puppet for about a month now, and he was so fucking smitten it was ridiculous honestly. It was just something about the way it acted towards him; even if it had tried to kill him at first. The childlike wonder over everything it saw? The curiosity, mixed with an undeniable wisdom and power? It's protectiveness? Jeremy found it all incredibly endearing.

Every day the night guard grew more and more excited for his night shift where he would get to spend time with the Marionette. Was it ridiculous? Hell yes, but every night he cared less and less. Maybe he wasn't aware of it, or maybe he was, but ever so slowly Jeremy began sinking deeper and deeper into the Marionette's undeniable charm until it was too late and he was already drowning. Their connection and bond had grown very strong over the past month, and he couldn't figure it out.

There was an undeniable connection they had, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of the reason as to why. Why did they have such a strong bond? He didn't know, the only thing he did know however was the fact that for the first time since he was eight fuckig years old he felt happy. Truly, unabashedly happy.

It was like a fucking miracle.

But like every sappy story, there's always a problem. A dilemma in the lovesick fools lives that grinds their happily ever after to a holt and reality comes crashing in like a fucking wrecking ball. Jeremy was happy and alive for once in his life, but as he walked in to his job that Friday night dread immediately churned in his gut. Something wasn't right, his manager and the restaurant's owner were standing in the middle of the party room talking to the day shift.

The woman who owned the place was terrifying. Her dark hair was twisted up in bun and her heels clicked loudly on the floor as she walked, accompanied by her loud voice that could make any grown man tremble when she got angry. As soon as he stepped inside, he knew something was wrong. Mrs. Goulde's head snapped over to him as soon as the cursed bell rang, signifying his entry.

"Are you the night shift?" she all but demanded to know as he nervously walked closer, trying desperately to remain calm.

"Um, yes."

She turned away from the other two men and placed a hand on her hip, pointing at him with a manicured finger "Was it damaged last night?"

Confused, Jeremy questioned "Was what damaged?"

"That puppet animatronic that sits in the big present box, was it damaged during your shift last night? Because our day shift claims it wasn't yesterday, but of course he didn't perform his routine maintenance check this morning so we can't be sure when it was damaged-" she began, going off on a tinget as the other two rolled their eyes and bickered.

At hearing those words, he tuned the rest of her mumbling out as his heartbeat pounded in his ears. The Marionette had been damaged? How badly? Was it suffering? Was it even still, alive? He felt sick. One of the only things he had come to, to, love? Yeah, love, had been ripped away once again.

But before he could dwell on what he had just admitted to himself, he heard Mrs. Goulde say "-and since we can't afford to get it fixed, we're just going to have to throw it away."

"No!"

Everyone stared at him in shock, even Mrs. Goulde herself stopped talking as she looked affended. Putting a hand to her chest, she inquired "Uh, excuse me?"

"Uh, um, I-I meant" he stammered, everyone's gazes making him nervous as he tried to think of a way to save the puppet, "I just meant you don't need to throw it away. I-I can fix it for you."

Mrs. Goulde was intrigued now, both of her hands came to rest on her hips as she asked "Really? _You _can fix the animatronic?"

_Could_ he fix it? He didn't know, but he needed to try. "Yes, I can."

"Alright, what's the catch?" she asked, arms coming to cross over her chest as the other two stared at him like he had grown two heads.

Jeremy cleared his throat, confidence starting to return as he said "I get two weeks off to fix it and make sure it's working properly."

"Make it one week and we have a deal."

Thinking quickly, he said "Two weeks, half the pay."

"Alright" she said, nodding her head as she offered his hand for her to shake, "you have yourself a deal, Mr. Fitzgerald."

Jeremy accepted her outstretched hand and shook it, nerves fluttering in his stomach as she said "It's in the back room, go grab it and your two weeks starts tonight."

All he did was nod before hurrying off and going into the employee only's area, only to gasp in horror at what he found. The Marionette was laying there, completely limp on the table. It had a crack in it's face, and one of it's arms had been torn off. It looked like someone had tried to gut it at the long gash down the center of the body revealing it's stuffing. Biting back a sob, he quickly gathered up the puppet and hurried towards the exit.

As he walked by the stage he could practically feel all of the other animatronic's eyes on him, and quietly and quickly he looked at them whispering "Don't worry, I'll fix it." With that he hustled off to his shitty car. Gently he sat the puppet in the back seat, not even feeling bad about the tears streaming down his face. He wouldn't let another one of the people he loves die.

The sooner he got home the sooner he could try to save it's life.

* * *

Sorry this was so short, but I actually really liked it. I made up Mrs. Goulde obviously, and in case you couldn't tell the FNAF canon is more confusing then doing a maze blindfolded in the dark while being completely deaf, so I just make up my own mish mash of everything. I hoped you all liked it and don't completely hate me? I'm gonna try to update at least once a month so I can get this finished. We'll see how I do. I promise more fluff and plot in the next chapter and I hope this didn't seem like too much of a gap or too big of a skip. So if you enjoyed this please don't forget to fave, follow, review, or all 3! Please and thank you ;)

Coming Up: Can he fix it?


End file.
